


Смерть и Что случается после

by tenkosh



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: После смерти люди попадают в самый счастливый период жизни.





	Смерть и Что случается после

**Author's Note:**

> рейтинг за насилие; смерть Драко

— ПОСЛЕ СМЕРТИ ЛЮДИ ОКАЗЫВАЮТСЯ В ТОМ ПЕРИОДЕ ЖИЗНИ, КОТОРЫЙ БЫЛ САМЫМ СЧАСТЛИВЫМ ДЛЯ НИХ, — сказал Смерть тяжелым, физически ощутимым и похожим на звон похоронных колоколов голосом. — ЭТОТ ПЕРИОД ТВОЯ ДУША ВЫБЕРЕТ САМА.

Драко с сомнением вскинул бровь. Едва ли он мог назвать свою жизнь счастливой, как в общем счете, так и в каждый отдельный момент. Если только в детстве, еще до Хогвартса… Дома с родителями. Ох, Мерлин, родители… Как они там теперь?

— А перед этим нельзя узнать, что будет в настоящем мире после моей смерти? — осторожно спросил Драко, меняя выражение лица на гораздо менее скептическое.

— ТЫ УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ХОЧЕШЬ ЭТОГО?

Драко помедлил с ответом. У Смерти не было глаз, только абсолютно пустой череп, но все равно казалось, что он пристально и внимательно смотрит.

— И Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ЕЩЕ ТЫ СОБИРАЕШЬСЯ ПОПРОСИТЬ. УЗНАТЬ, ГДЕ ОКАЗАЛИСЬ ДРУГИЕ ЛЮДИ ПОСЛЕ СМЕРТИ. Я МОГУ ТЕБЕ ПОКАЗАТЬ. НО ТЫ УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ХОЧЕШЬ ВСЕГО ЭТОГО?

При жизни Драко не был храбрым человеком. У него не было ни капли той смелости, которая требовалась, чтобы, например, стать гриффиндорцем. Или просто противостоять злу, смотреть в глаза правде и принимать всю боль, не пытаясь закрыться.

Похоже, после смерти храбрости не прибавилось, хотя терять было будто бы уже нечего.

— Я не хочу, — тихо, едва шевеля губами, ответил Драко после долгой паузы, и, к счастью, Смерть не стал переспрашивать. Похоже, он знал все мысли и ответы заранее, так зачем ему их еще и слышать?

— ЛЮДИ СЧИТАЮТ, ЧТО ВСЯ ЖИЗНЬ ПРОНОСИТСЯ ПЕРЕД ГЛАЗАМИ СРАЗУ ПЕРЕД СМЕРТЬЮ, НО ОНИ НЕ ПРАВЫ. ЭТО ПРОИСХОДИТ ПОСЛЕ СМЕРТИ. СЕЙЧАС ТЫ УВИДИШЬ ВСЕ, ОТ КОНЦА К НАЧАЛУ, И ТВОЯ ДУША ВЫБЕРЕТ.

Драко даже не успел кивнуть, как оказался в своих воспоминаниях.

Это было похоже на тысячу ощущений сразу. Как окунуться в омут памяти, вот только события проносились быстро и нечетко. Как тонуть под волной образов. Как попасть в пестрый калейдоскоп, где еще не успеваешь сосредоточиться на одном изображении, а уже появляется новое. Как крутящееся колесо рулетки, иногда останавливающееся на одном ярком воспоминании, а потом снова превращающееся в размытые пятна цветов. Как быстрый поезд и проносящиеся пейзажи за окном.

Все началось со смерти.

С такой нелепой смерти: его убил безумный маньяк, спустя двадцать лет после войны, уже в мирное спокойное время начавший охотиться на бывших Пожирателей смерти. И Драко так и не решился заглянуть в будущее, чтобы узнать — поймают его? Будет ли кто-то оплакивать Пожирателей и конкретно Драко Малфоя? Кто вообще придет на похороны? Он не узнает, чтобы только не увидеть бледные лица родителей, потерявших единственного сына, и лицо Скорпиуса, оставшегося сиротой.

Драко снова пережил боль, разрывающую изнутри, ощутимую в каждой клеточке тела. Безумец идейно не использовал Непростительные заклятия или даже темную магию, но, может быть, сойти с ума от Круциатуса было бы даже проще. Драко снова чувствовал, как раскаленный металл, заново выводя рисунок ожогами — вздувающимися волдырями и обугленной кожей, — прижигал кожу на предплечье: там, где Черная Метка уже потускнела и еле различалась. Он чувствовал, как холодные лезвия разрезают кожу вдоль вен, выпуская горячую кровь. Он чувствовал, как от ударов с хрустом ломаются ребра и пальцы. Задыхаясь, он чувствовал холод металла на лице — маска, похожая на маску Пожирателя, но не позволяющая сделать даже вдох. Драко снова чувствовал физическую боль.

Перед глазами пронеслись нечеткие картинки других воспоминаний, и Драко ощутил другую боль, не имеющую ничего общего с его телом. Смерть его жены. Она так долго болела из-за семейного проклятия, что смерть просто не могла стать неожиданностью — это был длительный и выматывающий проигрыш природе, оставивший Драко одиноким, уставшим и ощущавшим всепоглощающую пустоту в груди.

Он уже чувствовал это раньше. Целые месяцы и годы отматывались назад, в цветном потоке Драко видел статьи из «Пророка» и неодобрительные взгляды, слышал шепот, словно за спиной, и все ради того, чтобы в душу ворвались воспоминания о конце войны. Драко было все равно, что он оказался на проигравшей стороне — Малфоям всегда было дело лишь до близких и семьи, а великие дела, войны и идеалы смещались на второе место. Тот день запомнился очередной встречей со смертью, но первой, которая с такой болью резанула по сердцу и которую он так и не смог принять.

Ох, Мерлин, неужели в его жизни не было ничего хорошего, если теперь он вспоминал только ужасные моменты?

Драко уже готовился отправиться дальше: увидеть вещи, которые его заставлял делать Темный Лорд, мучительно долгий шестой курс, наполненный отчаянием и одиночеством. Рыдания матери (он первый и последний раз видел ее слезы), когда отец снова попал в Азкабан. Потом, может быть, проблемы станут меньше и несерьезнее — нелепое превращение в хорька, проигранный матч по квиддичу. Он ожидал этого, но дальше ничего не было. Колесо остановилось, волна схлынула, поезд прибыл на конечную станцию.

Драко оглянулся и с удивлением узнал кабинет директора Хогвартса, каким он был в год, когда его занимал Снейп. Он провел здесь слишком много времени, чтобы не узнать, даже после стольких лет.

— Это какая-то шутка? — непонимающе спросил Драко, подозревая здесь явное издевательство, и обернулся.

Смерти не было. Широко известно, что за волшебниками Смерть всегда приходит сам, но никто не говорил, что он остается надолго. Нельзя сказать, что Смерть, лучшим описанием которого было бы «скелет в черной мантии», внушал ощущение спокойствия и безопасности, но без него становилось еще хуже.

Дверь открылась, и Драко снова повернулся. На пороге стоял Северус Снейп. Такой же, как в тот год на седьмом курсе. Живой, если это вообще возможно в мире после смерти.

Только в этот момент Драко наконец-то начал понимать, почему оказался здесь. Если во всей его тяжелой жизни и не было периодов абсолютного счастья, которое ничто не могло бы смутить, то все же были какие-то моменты, когда ему помогали успокоиться и прийти в себя. Был ли кто-то, кто помогал ему отвлечься, расслабиться и забыться лучше, чем Северус? Успокоиться после долгой боли, тяжести, страха и отчаяния, которые он постоянно испытывал, будучи Пожирателем. Успокоиться после смерти. Раньше это, разумеется, была чужая смерть, но разве собственная может быть намного ужаснее?

— Драко, что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Северус.

— Это ты? Настоящий ты? — севшим голосом неверяще спросил Драко.

Северус непонимающе нахмурился, таким привычным жестом, который до сих пор не стерся из памяти. Хотя… Драко уже начал забывать, почему так долго не видел этого лица и цепкого внимательного взгляда.

— Я думал, ты… — Драко так и не закончил, не дав слову «умер» сорваться с языка. С каждой секундой оно казалось все более нелепым. Умер? Почему? Должно быть, ему приснился кошмар.

Драко быстро подошел к Северусу, порывисто обнимая его и утыкаясь носом в плечо, как часто делал, в ответ получая прикосновения губ к виску и теплую ладонь на талии. Драко уже не помнил, откуда на душе столько тяжести и боли, словно копившейся там десятилетиями, но разве был человек, который лучше Северуса помогал успокоиться и забыть про ужасы жизни?


End file.
